Cha Cha Cha Changes
by Oth.alwayandforver23
Summary: It's the start of junior year and Jenna is worried. Not because of her friends, new class, or even Matty but because she has a secret. Jenna is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

_What if Jenna was pregnant? What would people say? How would Matty feel?_

3x1

There I was sitting on the toilet peeing on a pregnancy stick. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I come out of the bathroom and waited for the results with my mom. My mom went on and on about pregnancy stuff. I couldn't believe I was facing the fact of being pregnant. The test should be ready in a few seconds. My mom and I are on the edge of the hands, this is the first time in mouths we have been this close. The results are positive. Fuck. "I am pregnant" How I am going to tell Matty and when? "It's okay Jenna whatever you decide I will stand by you. "Thanks mom. I think I am going to keep it because everything happens for a reason right?" I give her a fake smile. "Can I be alone right now?" I ask, I need to figure out how to tell Matty. "Sure, honey. But you should wait to tell Matty. You may not be. We will go to doctor tomorrow." I probably should listen to my mom maybe I am not pregnant just late. I call T even though she probably talking to Jake, I need someone to talk to. "Hey Jenna, what's wrong?" How does she always know? "How did you know?" Should I be telling her this over the phone? "Because you never call twice." It was true. I wasn't sure how to tell her this. "T there is something you should know...I am pregnant." There was a long pause. "OH MY FREAKING GOD!Are you sure?" I was pretty much sure. "I took a test, my mom said I should wait until I go to the doctor." I was hoping this nightmare was just a dream. "T i need you to cover for me tomorrow. I don't want Matty to know yet, not until I am sure." I knew this was a lot to ask of her but I didn't want Matty to know. "I will try my best but you know I can't keep a secret. Well Jake is calling so I go to go. Good luck tomorrow love ya J" I didn't want her to go but I understood. "Thanks! Love ya too" I hung up the phone. Matty had tried to call me about 5 times. I couldn't talk to him. I get ready for bed. After a night shower I turn off the lights and lie down. The only thing that came to mind was the thought of being pregnant. I hear a knock on the door. "Jenna" Matty whispered. I pretend I was asleep so he would leave. I started crying because I knew I would have to tell him soon.

_Hope you enjoyed this, comment if you want more!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it took me forever to add on here's chapter 2! If you guys love I will post more!

I didn't get much sleep last night. I was scared, but I wasn't alone. For once my mom was a help. The ride there was awkward. So was the waiting room. I finally go in to see the doctor. The rub the jell on my belly. It was cold and weird. "So Miss. Hamilton it looks like your two weeks pregnant." The doctor said with a sad tone. I took a huge breath. "What are you planning to do with it?" He asked. "I am going to keep it" I said unsure. "Are you sure?" Even he didn't believe. "Yes, this happened for a reason" I get up and my mom and I leave. "Want to go back to school?" I wasn't sure, I felt like crying but I needed to tell Matty. "Yes" She drives me to school. I missed the first period. I was trying to find Matty but only saw T. I walk up to her. "I am P" I didn't want to say the actually word because word travels fast. "Fuck" T said loud. Everyone looks at us. I walk away. I find Matty. "Hey, where were you?" I start tearing up because I know everything is about to change. "What's wrong?" "We need to talk" We walk to Matty's truck. Everyone is staring at me because I am about to cry. We get in. "What's wrong? Are you breaking up with me?" I burst out crying. "No but you probably will after I tell you this." Matty looked confused. "Okay just tell me" I try to speak. "I'm….Matty...I'm pregnant" I start freaking out. I can't believe I am pregnant. "What…how…oh god really" Wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear but he needed to process. "I am soo-rry" I curl up my legs and put my head. It's quiet I wasn't sure if I should leave or not. I put my head up. "I think I should let you process alone" I was about to leave when Matty grabs my arm. "No it's okay. I just don't know how I am going to tell my parents." I start crying again. "Jenna it's okay everything is going to be fine. Do you know what you're going to do with it?" I shake my. "Yes. Matty I don't you understand I am already know as the girl who tried to kill herself, now I am the girl who got pregnant. I am going to get fat, and go through child birth!" I screamed. Matty holds my hand. "Don't worry I will get you through this." I realized how selfish I sounded. "What I am I saying. There are two people involved in this life. This is going to be a struggle for both of us." I wipe away the tears because it's time to be strong. I look over at Matty. "Can we just agree to not say anything until is start showing." "I need to tell my parents Jenna, and Jake." "Okay, I just don't want word to get around you know. Do you want me to be there when you tell your parents?" Matty looked hesitant. "Yes, I need all the support I can get." I wipe the tears from my face. I open the mirror and make sure my makeup was in check. It wasn't but I needed to leave. I shut it and leave the car, Matty follows me. He grabs my hand. I let go. "I need to go to the bathroom."


End file.
